Too Late
by mspolapotter
Summary: What happens when you're too late to tell someone you love him?


A resulting fanfic from one of my times under the rain. It's actually a songfic. I don't know why, but this song hits me too much.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything familiar. The song's All or Nothing by O-Town. It's my current emo song.

I do not have anything against Muggleborns. In fact, I am one. Second Person POV. Hermione Granger tells you the story

* * *

**All or Nothing**

_A HarMony Fanfic_

* * *

_Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song. But you won't sing along, you've forgotten about us._

_- Demi Lovato's "Don't Forget"_

You're a girl. You're a Muggleborn. Your best friends are two highly adventurous boys with a knack of getting into trouble. To top it all off, you're a teenager. The hormones are there, raging in your system.

One of your best friends is with your other best friend's sister. At first, that's okay. But suddenly, you realize, no it's not.

_I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something somewhere's gotta give  
As sharing in this relationship gets older, older__  
_

You suddenly realize that they're not the perfect match. You suddenly realize that he was meant for someone else. Someone . . . and you know he's meant for you. But he doesn't see that.

_You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair  
_

He's changing. And you want him to stop. But if you let him stop, you'll just hurt him . . . which means hurting yourself.

_Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
_

"I don't know you anymore," you say to him. And this is where your fight begins. All because of your own stupidity.

"I thought you want what's best for me," he says. "This is what I want. This is what I know is right for me."

_Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all__  
_

"After all these years, you still see me as a friend?" You ask, almost disgusted at the word.

"Yeah, what do you expect?" he asks you incredulously.

_Yeah, what were you expecting? _You ask yourself. The tears were beginning to fall because of your confusion. You didn't want to be just friends. You wanted something more.

_There are time it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it , show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it , know it_

You don't mention the conversation the next day. You just stare at him . . . oh, _them_. You promise yourself you'll control your emotions. But you find it hard.

_Don't make me promises baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell__  
_

You find yourself always wanting to escape. You find yourself wanting to cry. You remember the times that you promised to be forever the Hogwarts Trio. But now, it feels more like the Hogwarts Trio . . . plus/minus one.

_Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
_

You know that you have to tell him. You know it and you're going to do it.

"I have something to tell you," you both say at the same time after hours of finding each other.

"You first," you say to him.

"I asked her to marry me after we graduate," he proudly announces, a wide smile on his face.

Your heart breaks into pieces. Your knees begin to buckle. Your eyes begin to water. The world crashes all around you. But he's your best friend. He's your true love. He's the one you'll ever want. You have to be brave for him. You have to set him free.

"That's great," you say, with a brave fake smile put on your face. You control the tears, and successfully do so.

"So what were you going to tell me?" he asks.

"Oh . . . it was . . . nothing," you reply, giving up. You've already lost your chance. What was the point of saying anything except hurting you even more? "Hey, I—I gotta go . . . library." You say feebly.

And off you run to one of the stairwells, where no one is bound to see you under your perfectly casted Disillusionment charm.

_Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No more inside for me in your life_

You blew it. You were too late. All you can do now is try and live with it. You wanted it all, but you were to slow to admit. You've fallen for your best friend, but now, you've just hit rock bottom. You will remain just friends, and anytime he can leave you, he has _his_ true love already. And you are left with nothing.

_Cuz I want it all  
Or Nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never_

You dry your tears and put on a brave face. You promise yourself not to cry again over spilled milk. You swear to yourself not to cry again for unrequited love.

You promise never to shed another tear again for Harry Potter.

_Is it all  
Or Nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall_

* * *

_I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up a stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you ever let me down._

_And it's too late for you and your white horse to come around._

_-Taylor Swift's "White Horse"_


End file.
